


Il Genio

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedeva con la schiena appoggiata al muro di una piccola alcova, a gambe incrociate, vestito come un principe uscito dalle 'Mille e una notte'. La parete alle sue spalle era decorata da un arazzo a tema paesaggistico, ritraente uno scorcio di foresta illuminata dalla luna.<br/>Odiava le feste, in particolare quelle in maschera, eppure era lì, i lunghi capelli corvini raccolti in malo modo sotto un turbante arabo e il torace totalmente in mostra.<br/>[LAVIYUU]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Genio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs” (lo so, è porno anche il titolo, se lo si interpreta in un certo modo).  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate a 'Aladino'.

 

**Il Genio**

 

La festa era davvero troppo rumorosa per Kanda. Le luci ruotavano e lampeggiavano in maniera ossessiva, la musica a volume altissimo colpiva i suoi timpani come martello pneumatico, era un infinito delirio di urla e gente ubriaca, lui compreso.

A dirla tutta, nemmeno avrebbe saputo spiegare come mai avesse deciso di andare.

Forse la disperazione. Forse, la noia; forse, il senso di vuoto che gli aveva lasciato la morte del padre.

Sedeva con la schiena appoggiata al muro di una piccola alcova, a gambe incrociate, vestito come un principe uscito dalle 'Mille e una notte'. La parete alle sue spalle era decorata da un arazzo a tema paesaggistico, ritraente uno scorcio di foresta illuminata dalla luna.

Odiava le feste, in particolare quelle in maschera, eppure era lì, i lunghi capelli corvini raccolti in malo modo sotto un turbante arabo e il torace totalmente in mostra.

D'improvviso un peso gli oppresse la schiena e, in un lampo, si trovò uno degli invitati abbarbicato addosso, il petto premuto su un lato della sua testa. Il giovanotto gli s'era praticamente seduto sulla spalla e lo sormontava, il braccio sinistro mollemente disteso sul suo. Da quel che poteva vedere senza gettarlo in terra, nell'altra mano stringeva un bastone da mago e indossava una tunica di tela grezza. Kanda era così stordito che la sua espressione non andò più in là di un sorrisetto irridente a labbra socchiuse. Rideva di sé, della propria favolosa fortuna. Cercò di ruotare il viso per vedere quello del mentecatto che aveva osato tanto e innaturali capelli rossi colpirono i suoi occhi. Un bel paio di corna finte spuntavano fiere da in mezzo alle ciocche ribelli, a completare il quadro.

– Sono un genio; posso esaudire tre tuoi desideri. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio il giovane.

A quel punto, Kanda lo rovesciò a terra bruscamente, fissando gli occhi scuri in quelli verdi del povero idiota, per capire se fosse fatto, ubriaco o semplicemente stupido.

Ricevette un bel sorriso; il tizio strano non era assolutamente spaventato da lui e, ovviamente, ubriaco fradicio.

– Sparisci, idiota. – gli intimò in tono gelido.

– Oh, coraggio, io posso esaudirti tre desideri! – ripeté detto idiota, tendendo la mano libera perché l'aiutasse ad alzarsi.

– Fottimi. – gli sussurrò Kanda all'orecchio.

– Non è un desiderio – lo corresse il giovane – ma una richiesta, tuttavia, possiamo arrangiarci.

Kanda non si aspettava che la serata prendesse una simile direzione, aveva sparato quella richiesta solo per frustrazione. Fissò l'idiota con nuovo interesse: era atletico e di bell'aspetto. Vista la sua attuale disposizione d'animo, ritenne che un po' di buon sesso senza impegno non avrebbe certo guastato ancor di più quell'orrenda serata.

 

 

Il guardaroba non custodito si prestava abbastanza alla loro attività. Kanda si trovò ad apprezzare molto il modo in cui la testa rossa lo baciava, lo toccava, spogliandolo solo quel tanto che serviva. Non che fosse molto vestito già di suo, intendiamoci.

Comunque: il sedicente _genio_ era appassionato e gentile al tempo stesso, sembrava sapere cosa gli piacesse di più e cosa no. Quando lo prese, riuscì a fargli raggiungere un orgasmo completo, appagante, travolgente. Non ne ricordava uno così da un bel po', lo doveva ammettere.

Tuttavia, non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse e riteneva gli mancasse un venerdì, un mercoledì e, probabilmente, anche tutto il resto della settimana, quindi decise che sparire era la mossa giusta. Si rivestì, lasciò il giovane svenuto lì dov'era e abbandonò la festa.

 

 

Kanda odiava il post sbornia; non poteva negare che la serata si fosse conclusa in modo superlativo, ma il risveglio del giorno dopo restava terribile.

Fece comunque in modo di arrivare in ufficio presentabile e in orario, ora che non controllava più la compagnia del padre. Essere un impiegato qualunque non faceva per lui, era molto probabile che presto avrebbe deciso di vendere la sua quota e andarsene.

Mentre attraversava il corridoio per raggiungere la propria postazione, con lo sguardo vagava senza meta, fino a che un lampo rosso l'attirò in un punto preciso. Il giovane al computer si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, salutando con la mano.

Kanda si bloccò, esterrefatto. Lavorava per lui? Quindi lo conosceva? Per quello l'aveva abbordato, la sera prima?

– Lavi. – si presentò il giovane, tendendogli quella stessa mano che agitava fino a pochi attimi prima e, quando lui la strinse, gli sussurrò di nuovo all'orecchio: – io posso esaudire tre desideri.

 

 

Cinque minuti dopo, erano nella stanza della fotocopiatrice, intenti a divorarsi l'un l'altro.

– Sono un genio, posso esaudirti tre desideri – ansimò Lavi tra un bacio e l'altro, occupandosi anche della sua virilità – esprimili.

– Smetti di dire stronzate e scopami. – rispose Kanda, soffocando un gemito particolarmente forte.

– Sono davvero un genio, il mio QI è uno dei più alti mai registrati – protestò Lavi – comanda e io eseguirò.

Kanda lo prese come un gioco e decise di assecondarlo.

– Benissimo. Io desidero riavere la società di mio padre. – iniziò e Lavi annuì, baciandolo dietro al collo.

– Nessun problema, sarà fatto. – gli assicurò.

– Vendetta contro l'uomo che gli ha fatto commettere seppuku.

– Oh, questa è un'ottima scelta, Yuu. – esclamò, iniziando a penetrarlo.

– Te.

Kanda si morse le labbra appena le parole gli sfuggirono di bocca. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché l'avesse detto, stava per giustificarsi e cercare una scusa, ma...

– Verde o al limone? Aspetta, fammi indovinare, Karkadè! – si sentì rispondere; avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, visto l'individuo con cui aveva a che fare.

– Idiota – sibilò – fanculo.

– Già all'opera! – ribatté il destinatario dell'offesa, spingendo con rinnovato vigore. Kanda aveva appena deciso di etichettare l'assurdo gioco dei desideri come follia, quando, con suo sommo stupore, Lavi consentì. – Oh, intendevi me? – domandò. – Molto poco ortodosso chiedere di possedere il genio – ammonì – ma per te faccio volentieri un'eccezione. Sono tutto tuo.

 

 

Più tardi, appena prima che gli uffici chiudessero, Lavi gli si avvicinò, indicando il monitor delle notizie.

“Inspiegabile tracollo finanziario della società Noah, la Kanda Enterprises riguadagna il controllo e l'erede del defunto Kanda ne manterrà la proprietà.”

“Nuovo lutto nel mondo della tecnologia, il magnate Europeo conosciuto come Conte Millennio è stato assassinato da un cecchino mentre era sul suo Yacht.”

Kanda fece tanto d'occhi, senza parole, e si voltò a incontrare lo sguardo di Lavi.

– Te l'ho detto, sono un genio; e un hacker. – gli disse il giovane all'orecchio.

– Non avrai mica...

– Ingaggiato un killer? – Lavi finì la frase per lui. – Il migliore sul mercato. Servizio veloce, preciso e molto discreto. – gli strizzò l'occhio. – Ci vediamo stasera a casa tua, per esaudire anche il terzo desiderio.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Il Karkadè è un particolare tipo di te' dal colore rosso intenso.   
> 


End file.
